Conference Room
by Fictional Reality
Summary: Kate and Gibbs in the elevator


Kate stood defiantly in front of his desk, hands on her hips. She towered purposefully over him claiming his authority. He stood up and leaned forward, their faces inches apart.

It was an angry exchange which McGee pretended not to watch and Tony gaped at. There had been heated words about something they'd all lost track of and Tony wondered if they knew what it was they were fighting about; because he had no idea.

Finally Gibbs sharply spoke the familiar words Tony had been waiting for, "Conference room."

Tony enjoyed watching Kate angry; one of the reasons he delighted in sparring with her was the way she walked when she was mad. She didn't realize how sexy she was when she narrowed her eyes and leaned forward over her desk to make a comment or retort in his direction. And it was always something intelligent too.

Gibbs overtook her and entered the elevator first he didn't hold the doors open for her either but he didn't need to. She was on his heels, fuming at his attitude. Almost immediately after the doors had calmly slid together he slammed his hand on the emergency stop button.

She stood beside him glaring at the metallic doors wanting to scream at him. All the logic her mind usually contained seemed to vaporise as she fumed at the injustice of her treatment.

It didn't take Gibbs long to return to his normal demeanor, knowing that it would be ineffective to yell at her.

They turned to each other at exactly the same moment.

"You do not get the final word on this Kate. I've made my decision. You are not involved in this case. End of story."

Kate stepped into his personal space, eye-to eye with neither backed down. His breath cascaded down her eyelids landing gently on her hair; which danced as if a breeze was blowing through the elevator.

"It's not so much your order as it is you method of delivery." She said into his face, her voice raised.

He didn't even flinch, they were fairly evenly matched.

"How dare you punish me when I've done nothing wrong! And then treat me like a child. Speaking condescendingly, patronizing me." She said the words in such a way that each one hit him hard in the face.

Ah! And now he understood. She wasn't so much angry as she was frustrated. He lowered his head and dropped his rigid stance. Then he rested his hands on her shoulders looking down into her fiery eyes.

She tensed as he touched her, feeling the warmth of his hands through her blouse sparked in her such an unexpected lust.

"Kate," he began, "I don't want you on this mission because I've got a special job for you that would interfere with your work on this case. You need some rest time for this one. Maybe I should have let you know what it was sooner."

She mellowed ever so slightly, "You know as well as I do that so-called rest time is more detrimental to my health than hard work." Her words were still stained with anger. "And that still doesn't explain the way you've been talking down to me."

He looked down at her shoes, reminding himself that the lace bra he could see clearly from this angle was not for his viewing. His eventual answer was gruff. "That's me trying to be gentle." Was his solemn explanation, mixed with something resembling regret at saying the words.

She realized that she was still breathing heavily from her anger. Their close proximity and his hands on her shoulders was driving her insane. She wanted to tear open his shirt and press up against his body.

"Gentle?" she repeated as though it were a ridiculous idea. "You, gentle with me?" she snorted. "Why?"

He tightened his grip on her shoulders in an attempt to prevent himself from sliding them down to her waist and beyond. His lips were to close to her that it seemed criminal not to find them.

The air between them grew less as they edged towards one another, not seeing to realize how close they were. The atmosphere was electric and hot.

"You should know better then to be gentle with me, Jethro."

I was a combination of her breath on his lips, her tone and the use of his first name which possessed him to move forward with lightening speed and deadly accuracy finding her lips with his and sucking the breath from her lungs.

His hands around her waist he smashed her into the elevator wall, giving into his every thought and desire.

Her breath and his intermingled, her hands gripping his back and his body pushing her harder into the wall. Both of them caught in the passionate exchange all feelings and sensations.

They broke apart at the same time as they realized what they were doing, their minds snapping them out of their trance. Gibbs took a few steps back panting, Kate put both her hands on the wall behind her to steady herself as she caught her breath.

A few seconds passed before they looked up into each others eyes. Both shocked at what they had done and curious that the other had felt the same things so passionately.

Gibbs had caught his breath completely, standing on the other side of the elevator trying to think of what to do or say next.

Kate inched her way back up the wall til she was standing straight, self conscious now. She brushed her hair out of her face every few seconds and smoothed her crumpled clothes. She was paranoid that her lipstick was smudged.

Minutes seemed to pass. The two of them standing on opposite sides of the elevator looking into each others eyes.

It was Kate who took the step forward, her lips parting as if to speak. But she hadn't got a word out before Gibbs stepped forward and slid his hand behind her head before bending down to kiss her softly. She returned his kiss.

He leaned back to measure her response. She was surprised but happy to happy to lean forward herself and plant one on him.

A few minutes later they were talking in soft tones about the case, as though nothing had ever happened.

Tony was curious when they finally emerged from the elevator. Kate's lipstick wasn't as bright as it had been and she was no longer angry. He tapped his pencil on the desk as he watched her. She was so preoccupied with her thoughts that she didn't even notice his eyes on her. Very suspicious.

Days later Kate sat at her desk, deeply emerged in her paperwork. Gibbs' shadow moved over her desk as though the sun was setting and the shadows of the room were moving with it. She looked up.

"Conference room." He said.


End file.
